


Tables and Alcohol Don't Mix

by starvonnie



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Prompt: “Let’s get you to bed.”





	

"Drinking is supposed to be fun," Rodimus complained.  If his frame didn't hurt so much from the fall he took off of the table (he'd been dancing on it), he might have felt embarrassed that Megatron was the one dragging his aft home.  Because of course the one night Drift wasn't with him was the one where he really needed him.  Hating that he wasn't here made him feel worse, though.  This had been a night Drift wanted to himself.  To relax.  To get some much needed space from Rodimus.

"It's just a substance," Megatron said, sounding surprisingly patient.  Though the ringing in Rodimus' audials could have been hiding his annoyance.  "It's what you do with it."

"I was dancing!" Rodimus moaned.

"Is that what you call that?" Megatron joked, but Rodimus didn't care about fun.  He cared about getting horizontal and staying that way for a long time.  "Let's get you to berth."

"Rodimus!"  Drift rounded the corner and jogged towards them, getting his arm under Rodimus' other shoulder and slipped under the arm Megatron had around his waist.  "What did you do to yourself now?" he asked.  Then, "I can take it from here, Megatron.  Thanks."

"I can get him home," Megatron insisted.  "I already got him halfway there, I might as well take him the rest of the way."

Drift gave him a funny look.  "I usually deal with him when he gets like this."

"He hurt himself this time," Megatron pointed out.  "It's my job to make sure everyone on this ship is safe.  As his co-captain, I am arguably the only one who needs to look after him."

Drift just looked at him for a moment more, a slow smile taking over his face.  "You like him, don't you?"

"What?  No, I just want to make sure he gets home safe."  But Megatron avoided his optics, and try as he might to disguise it as the glow from his optics, he was blushing.

"He's not going to hear you," Drift assured him, turning Rodimus' unconscious helm to face him.  "He's out like a light.  And I won't be telling him.  Your feelings are your problem.  But I will tell you that if you hurt him, you'll have to contend with me."  After Megatron was silent for a while more, he added, "I don't care if you like him, Megatron.  I won't get jealous.  If Rodimus wants to be with you to, he can.  But that's his decision."

"Alright," was all Megatron said as he relinquished Rodimus over to him.

"Rodimus and I have some time off tomorrow to spend together.  You should come over."  Drift had such gentle optics.  It was hard to imagine that he and Deadlock were one and the same.  Though, Megatron liked to think he wasn't the same mech either.

"I might just do that," Megatron agreed.


End file.
